I Will Protect You
by Muzica95
Summary: Kagome's friend's are tired of Inuyasha treating her badly and thought that some time away would be good for her, though before she went home Kagome made a wish that someone would lover her for her. But when she jumped into the well she wasn't sent home but to a diffrent past, like when Sesshomaru was still a baby! Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night but Kagome was no where near tired, she was looking up at the full starlight night while a single tear went down her check. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were looking sadly at Kagome for they knew why she was sad, Inuyasha again, though she no longer loved him like she used to but she did have this sense of duty towards him, like family wise.

While Kagome was silently crying over the hurt that Inuyasha had once again caused she couldn't help but wonder if there was anyway for her to have her happiness's, just as she wiped away her silent tears both Sango and Miroku just couldn't take it anymore they were tired of what Kagome went through day by day.

So they then decided that she shouldn't have to stay and before Kagome knew it both Sango and Miroku got up from the floor and began to pack her things, Kagome was more then confused as to why they were packing her things and just before she could ask what they were doing Kilala transformed into her bigger form.

"Um…guy's what are you doing?" Sango went to Kagome and grabbed both her hands and said to her "Kagome we are tired of seeing you sad. Both Miroku and I think that you should probably go home for a while. And once you are rested and have things back in order for yourself, come back okay?"

Kagome was beyond surprise for her dear friends who she thought of as family were so worried for that they couldn't stand to see her hurt any more, she was beyond moved by their kindness and thoughtfulness. Kagome nodded at them and as Miroku handed her pack she hopped on the fully transformed Kilala and was soaring through the sky.

It took a while but they soon made it to the bone eater's well and once Kagome hopped off of Kilala's back she gently scratched behind her ear, Kagome then made her way to the lip of the well and before she jumped right in she gazed down at the dark awaiting well. She closed her eyes and prayed out loud to whatever god that was listening to her. "Please…I just want someone to love me for _me_."

Kagome then opened her eyes and jumped into the well expecting to feel and see the familiar blue lights that she is used to, but that didn't happen no instead of the blue light that she is used too whit and gold light shined instead. This confused Kagome but the light felt safe and warm thus calming her down.

Kagome then landed at the bottom of the well with a light **thud** and once she was on her feet she looked up towards the mouth of the well and gasped as she saw that there was no wooden roof but open sky, it was still dark out but it was obvious that she wasn't in the future.

Kagome looked to see if the vines were still there and sure enough they were she thanked her lucky stars and began to climb out of the well, once she was at the lip of the well she lifted herself up and swung her legs over until they were both touching the soft earth floor.

Kagome looked around to see if maybe the well kept her in the feudal era but as she gazed around she saw that some of the tree's looked a bit...young? That was impossible but the more she kept of gazing the more she started to wonder, it wasn't until her eye landed on a specific tree that made her eyes go wide.

The God Tree. It was a bit smaller and looked younger then the tree that she knew in both her time and in the feudal era. Kagome's mind began to go a mile a minute. When was she? How far in time did she go? Would she be able to return? Too many questions and not enough answer's.

But she did wonder if she would be able to go back to the feudal era, she had to try. Kagome faced back towards the well and was about to jump in until she felt a strong yoki energy coming her way and it wasn't the _only_ one either.

Kagome cursed her luck and reached for her bow and arrows, just as she notched an arrow and was about to point it towards where the energies were coming from. A yokai bursted threw the tree line and stopped near the well, Kagome could see that it was a female yokai and she was hurt, badly.

Kagome lowered her arrow and just as she did the female yokai lifted her head up towards her and began to growl at her while clutching closely a tiny bundle, Kagome wanted to tell her that she wasn't going to hurt her and that she wanted to help her but before she could some more yokai's burst threw the forest.

Kagome could see that there were at least about six yokai's and the biggest of them had blood dripping from its right claw, Kagome then glanced over at the female yokai and saw that on her left side there was a gash that was bleeding...a lot. It didn't take Kagome that long to figure out that they were the ones that attacked the female yokai.

Without even thinking Kagome jumped in front of the injured female and pointed her arrow at her the group of yokai's and yelled at them, "Not another step! Any closer and I'll shot!" they looked at her with smirk's on their faces. Just when they were about to take a step forward, Kagome released her spiritual pressure that made them stop right in their tracks.

Kagome smirked at them but she too heard the female yokai move a bit, Kagome peaked over her shoulder and saw that the injured female had pressed herself a bit more closer to the well. Kagome wanted to help her and so she sent soothing waves over towards the injured female, she saw her looked a bit confused but before Kagome knew it one of the other yokai's had jumped at her.

She let loose her arrow and the moment it made contact with the yokai it reduced him into nothing but ash's, Kagome was then trying to keep the other yokai from reaching the injured female. While she was fighting Kagome had failed to notice that the leader was making his way around while the other's attacked.

Kagome was too preoccupied by trying to make sure that none of the yokai's made it anywhere near the injured female, just as she got rid of the last of the yokai she felt herself being pushed to the ground. When she managed to peak over she saw that it was the biggest one, the leader who had knocked her to the ground.

"It look's like your not so smart girly." "Go to hell!" He laughed at her comment and raised his clawed hand, "You first." just before he could being down his claw to finish her off there was a bright green light, he howled in pain and before Kagome knew it he was lifted off of her and thrown across the field.

Kagome lifted her head and saw the demon that was once on top of her was across the field...dead. Kagome then turned her head where the green light had from from, it was the injured female...she saved her. Kagome got up from the floor and made her way towards the injured female who had helped her.

When Kagome reached the injured female side she began to try and heal her wounds but was stopped when the injured female grabbed her hand, "Let me help you." "Why...are...you...helping...me?" "Because you injured!" "But before...you jumped in...why protect a yokai...miko?"

Kagome understood what she meant, why was a miko helping a yokai who was suppose to be her enemy? "Because I help **all** and **every** single life form. Wether they are yokai, hanyou, or human I will _**always**_ help those who need my help."

Kagome saw the smile that the female gave her and was a bit confused, before she could do anything the injured female yokai gently held out the tiny bundle towards her. "Please...hold my baby..." Kagome was shocked that it was a baby rapped up in that tiny little bundle.

Kagome gently took hold of the baby and looked over at the injured mother, "Please...protect my pup..." "B-but, I could help you. I could heal you! please let me-" "No...I am at the end...please protect my pup..." Kagome felt sadden, but she would do what the mother is asking of her.

"Okay, I promise that i'll protect your pup." "You mean your pup..." "What!?" As Kagome was about to question the injured mother, the female yokai raised her hand and slit her wrist. She then raised her wrist towards Kagome and said in a weak voice but strong voice. "Drink my blood..."

"W-what! B-but why?" "If you drink my blood he would recognized as his mother...you would be able to live just as long as a full-blooded yokai...you would also have some yokai traits..." "Some yokai traits? Like what?" "Your hearing, sight, smell, strength, speed would be just like that of a full blooded yokai...please..."

Kagome hesitated but realizing that if it was the only way then she would gladly do it, she gently took hold of her wrist and began to gently drink the mother's blood. After a while she then let go of the her wrist and looked up towards the dying mother. Kagome then looked teary eyed at the dying mother, the yokai just smiled and gently wiped away Kagome's tears.

"Please don't cry..." "B-but, you are dying a-and..." Kagome felt some tears fall and wiped some away, the dying mother just smiled at her and gently said, "You will make a wonderful mother..." and with that she closed her eyes and took her last breath. Kagome then cried for the dead mother and for a while just stayed there.

After a couple of minutes Kagome gently got up from the floor and used her spiritual abilities to burry the dead mother, after she buried her Kagome made her way towards the God Tree. Once she was at the tree she gently sat down on one of the roots and gently held the baby close to her.

For a while Kagome didn't move, she just sat there taking everything in and allowing herself some time to absorb everything. While she was allowing herself to take everything in she was pulled from her thoughts when a cooing noise caught her attention, Kagome looked down at the tiny little bundle in her arms and she soon found herself curious.

Kagome then reached her hand up and gently moved the blanket to the side, when the blanket was no longer covering the baby's face she gasped at what she saw. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. Well at least now she knew how far back she was.

"Well...I made a promise and once I make a promise I keep to it." Kagome gently stroke the baby's check as she gently said in a motherly voice, "I will protect you Sesshomaru."

~~~  
>So what do you think, like it or not? Review and please nothing negative. Enjoy! ;P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was walking around the God Tree trying to decide of whether or not to go to the village that will one day be Kaede's home, though she knew that since she was further back in time that they won't accept the idea of a demon in their village, even if it is a little baby.

Though Kagome did wonder about Sesshomaru's father, should she go and try to find him? Was he looking for his wife and child? How would she tell him that his wife his dead and that she was now Sesshomaru's mother? Would he think that she had killed his wife to take his child?

Too many questions and not enough answer's though she had a few theory's about he would react, though they weren't **all** good theory's either and she wasn't too eager to go and find a more than likely _frantic_, _possessive_, and **very** _aggressive_ father. After all both Sesshomaru _**and**_ Inuyasha had to have gotten it from _somewhere_, right?

While Kagome was pacing baby Sesshomaru was enjoying the little walk for it was a bit soothing and helped him go to sleep for a while, but that was no longer the case for he was now wide awake and he was hungry. Though it seemed that his _**mother**_ wasn't paying him attention at the moment.

Well he would just have to fix that now won't he? He started to move a little but it didn't even make her glance at him, well that wasn't settling right with him. So he squirmed a little bit more and this time he got a reaction, though not the one he was aiming for.

Kagome had shifted her arms so that she was holding Sesshomaru a bit more firmly and continued her walking around the God Tree, frustrated Sesshomaru did the only natural thing that a baby inu would do, he whimpered. That got the desired reaction he was aiming for.

Kagome had stopped her walking/pacing when she had heard a tiny whimper, she looked down to where the sound was coming from and gently smiled at the now wide awake Sesshomaru. Kagome went to go and sit on one of the roots of the God Tree, once she was sitting down she checked Sesshomaru to see if he needed a change but found nothing.

Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru, "What is wrong sweetie? You don't need a change and I don't think that your cold, sooo what is wrong?" at her comment Sesshomaru did something that had caught her completely off guard and that had not only made her face become like a tomato but made her realize what Sesshomaru wanted.

Sesshomaru tugged at Kagome's shirt trying to loosen it to get to his dinner, Kagome's was shocked for she didn't know how to react to this knew...development. Kagome had no idea on what to do because for one she wasn't lactating so how was she going to feed him?

Just as this thought went through her mind all of a sudden she felt her chest feel...wet? Why did her chest feel wet all of a sudden? Kagome looked down at her chest and her eyes went at the sight of her front sailer shirt getting soaked form the inside of her shirt!

Kagome's mind was racing a mile a second but at the feeling of Sesshomaru grabbing and trying to nuzzle at her chest brought her back to reality, Kagome quickly looked around and once she made sure that no one was around she put of a barrier that not only would hide and protect her and Sesshomaru but would also give the illusion that they weren't there.

Kagome then lifted her shirt and bra so that they were no longer covering her know slightly larger chest that was filled with milk, the minute that she did and brought Sesshomaru close to her chest he had immediately latched onto her breast and began to suckle as he gently laid his tiny hand upon her plumed breast.

Kagome on the other hand was both embraced and amazed that she was all of a sudden lactating, as she though this she remembered that since she was now his mother and he obviously still needed to be breast-feed of course she would have to support him like as if she was his real birthmother.

Kagome had also remembered that while she was walking that she had felt her chest hurt a bit, was her chest already making the milk while she was trying to decide on what to do? Well that seemed like the most likely of what had happen, oh well there wasn't much that she could do now besides she didn't want Sesshomaru to starve so she would endure it all for him.

Though while Kagome as thinking this she felt Sesshomaru stir a bit and when she looked down at him she remembered that when her mother had switched her brother Sota when he stir while feeding, so he did exactly what she remembered, she switched Sesshomaru to the other breast.

Once she had switched him Sesshomaru immediately once again latched upon her breast, as he was feeding his eyes began to droop until they were fully closed while he was still suckling. Kagome couldn't help but smile lovingly at him as she gazed at him with a motherly gaze, plus it was pretty cute watching him eating and sleeping at the same time.

As Kagome gazed down at the baby Sesshomaru while he both ate and slept at the same time she had failed to notice the yoki energy that was just released through out the land, she had also failed to notice that the yoki energy was immensely powerful and that it was absolutely radiating anger, and desperation.

It was also heading her way but what was even closer to her were a few smaller yoki's that were a bit too close to her for comfort, especially since she was now a mother.

~~~  
>Here is part 2, Kagome is getting in touched with her motherly side and not only that but Sesshomaru's father is also heading her way! But he isn't the only fir there are a few lower level yokai's that are a little too close to her and Sesshoamru. What will happen? Will Sesshomaru's father make it in time? What will he do when he sees Kagome with Sesshomaru? Will he attack her or accept her? Find out in the next chapter. Review and nothing negative please. Enjoy! ;P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after sometime Sesshomaru was finally done eating and once Kagome had burped him she then began to slowly rock him to sleep, after a while Kagome had gotten Sesshomaru to fall asleep and once he was asleep Kagome then began to wonder if she should go to the village or stay under to God Tree for the night.

While Kagome was thinking things over she had at first didn't notice the few small yoki energies that were a bit too close to her, it wasn't until she felt a very _large_ and _powerful_ yoki energy. Kagome began to look around trying to pin point were the energy is coming from, while she was trying to find were the powerful yoki energy was coming from but instead had found a couple of small yoki energies instead.

Kagome was a bit unsure if she should just stay where they where at but was also wondering if she should try and get away from the village and the small yoki energies, while she was thinking she felt the same stronger and powerful yoki energy before. At first Kagome wasn't sure on what she should do but it seemed that baby Sesshomaru did.

The minute that the yoki energy was released baby Sesshomaru moved a bit in her arms and when Kagome glanced down at him she saw that he too was not only trying to release his yoki energy but was also stretching out his arms as if he was trying to reach out to the yokai who was releasing his yoki energy.

Kagome then began to wonder and while she was wondering she then started to think, "_Well since Sesshomaru is a baby and he had...err has, a mom then that would mean that his dad must be...alive!_" that was when Kagome then realized that Sesshomaru's father and Inuyasha's father is _alive_!

Kagome then realized that since his father was alive he is more then likely trying to find his mate and child, "_Oh boy..._" now Kagome had something else to think about. Should she try to go and find him? Would he attack her? Or would he understand and allow her to take care of Sesshomaru?

While she was thinking Kagome heard some rustling and a bit of talking near by and when she lifted up her head she saw four low level yokai's walking by, one was a wolf yokai and another was a inu yokai but its fur color was dark brown and another was boar yokai and then finally the last one was a neko yokai.

Kagome knew that the barrier was still up and that it would hide their presence but it wouldn't hide any noise that they would make, she had to try to make sure that neither she nor Sesshomaru made any noise but since he is a baby it would be a bit tricky to try and make sure that he stay's quite.

While the lower level yokai were walking by she heard what they were saying, "Good god I am tired!" "Oh, quite your whining!" "I agree, after all your a dog for crying out loud!" "I know! This should be nothing for you!" it was a simple argument and normally Kagome would just ignore it but they were a bit too loud.

While they were arguing Sesshomaru started to move a bit in her arms and so she held her breath, Kagome was hoping that maybe just maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't make the tines of noise but it would seem that luck wasn't on her side. Sesshomaru was somewhat scrunching up his face and all Kagome could do was try and sooth him.

But it would seem that luck wasn't on her side for baby Sesshomaru let out a tiny noise/cry. The moment that he did the four yokai's stopped right in their tracks. "Did you guys hear that?" asked the neko to the other's, "Yes." "I did." "Same here." they began to look around to see where the noise had come from.

Kagome knew that the barrier would protect them but she had to get Sesshomaru to calm down first, while she was trying to calm him down the inu began to sniff around and for a while he didn't catch anything until he smelt a faint hint of both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's scent's.

The inuyokai looked over at his companions, "Guess what fellas." the boar yokai looked over at the inu and said with a huff. "What?" "There is a mother and her new born nearby." After what he had said the rest of the other lower level yokai's smile widen and then began to look for Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome began to worry even though she knew that the barrier would keep them safe it still wasn't sound proof, Sesshomaru began to scrunch up his face and Kagome was afraid that he would whimper out or cry out all together. Before Kagome knew it the neko yokai was blown back away and had crashed threw four **very** thick trees.

When the neko was repelled back away all the other low level yokai's were shocked and the so the boar yokai went to go and see if the neck yokai was still alive, while the inu and wolf yokai stayed behind and looked back to where their companion was repelled from. At the loud sound of when the neko was repelled and crashed threw the four trees it had startled Sesshomaru and so he began to wail in the loudest cry she had ever heard in her life.

Both the inu, wolf, and **even** the boar yokai covered their sensitive ears from the loud sudden cries of Sesshomaru, Kagome was so shocked that she had lost concentration of holding the barrier up that it had dropped completely exposing both her and the crying baby Sesshomaru.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said the inu yokai with a smirk on his face, "What a _delicious_ site." said the wolf yokai with a chuckle. Kagome clutched Sesshomaru closer to her but mindful of hurting him, just when both the inu and wolf yoaki could make a move towards them Kagome threw up another barrier to keep them away.

Once the barrier was up both the inu and wolf yokai began to attack at the barrier trying to get threw, while they were attacking Kagome was trying to sooth Sesshomaru but nothing worked so far. The boar yokai had just came back along with a neko yokai who was holding his head.

"Well, look how's alive." Said the inu yokai with a chuckle, "We thought that you were dead considering how hard you were thrown back and all." both the wolf and inu chuckled while the neko just hissed at them. "Is _that_ what repelled me right threw those trees?" Said the neko glaring over at Kagome.

"It is." chuckled out the wolf yokai at his words the neko yokai charged at Kagome's barrier full force that once he made contact with it, it shocked at the contact and rippled for a few seconds and at this Kagome worried. She was unsure how long she could keep up the barrier considering that she hadn't eaten anything in a while and trying to hold up the barrier was taking so much energy from her.

The neko yokai backed up until he was somewhat close to the boar yokai who hadn't even moved from the spot that he was at since he came back from checking up on their neko companion, the neko then once again ram right into Kagome's barrier this time causing it to both ripple and crack a bit.

"Your almost have it!" Yelled the wolf yokai, "Just one or two more times and we have them!" yelled out the wolf yokai while the neko yokai just smirked and chuckled at the same time. "Gonna gotcha you bitch!" Hissed out the neko just before it once again ram right into her barrier.

This time the crack was bigger and the yells of the inu and wolf yokai grew louder and as they grew louder so did the cries of Sesshomaru, Kagome flinched and pressed herself against the god tree for a bit of comfort while she also held Sesshomaru even closer to her. As the neko back up even further to ram at her barrier once again Kagome prayed beyond all hope that something or someone would come along and save both Sesshomaru and her.

Just as the neko was about to ram at the barrier again there was a loud roar that shucked everyone to the core, everyone looked to where the roar had come from, just then there was a large and a **very** large shadow that covered them and when they looked to where the shadow was coming from that all gasped.

The lower level yokai gasped in complete hour while Kagome gasped in complete awe, standing right there was a large silver dog that was easily four times bigger then what Kagome remembered of the time that she saw of when Sesshomaru changed into his true form.

The lower level yokai's began to back away and when while they were backing up both the inu and wolf yokai back up one to many times and straight into Kagome's already weaken barrier, the moment that they each touched it, it had shattered and when it had shattered it had frighten once calm Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru had felt his father's yoki he was more then happy and excited to know that his father was near by, his father yoki was just like he had remembered (even if it was for a few brief minutes). It was strong, warm, overpowering, and safe like nothing could ever harm him no matter how hard they tried.

But when he felt something shatter it had frighten him thinking that he and his mother where in danger, he knew that when he cried and if his mother was there to take care of him. But he could feel that she was tired and didn't have the energy needed to protect herself or him.

So he then wanted to see what would happen if he cried while his father was around? What would he do when he cried? Only one way to find out. Sesshomaru then lest loose the loudest cry he had ever done before and when he cried out he had not only startled Kagome, but the other lower level yokai's as well.

The moment that Taisho, heard his young pup cry out he lost it. He began to attack the lower level yokai who were obviously about to attack his pup and some female who was holding him, while he was getting rid of the last of the vermin he began to wonder.

Where was his mate? Why wasn't she with their pup? Also who was that strange woman who was holding his pup? Also why did she smell like...like his actual mother! What the hell happened? Where was his mate? And why did that girl smell like she was his actual birthmother? Well whatever had happen he was going to find out soon enough.

The moment that Sesshomaru had cried once her barrier had shattered she was startled but what really shocked her was when the giant silver inu growled out when he cried, she was then surprised when the silver inu began to attack all the lower level yokai's. But she could see or more like feel that she wasn't going to be next just in a different way.

While Kagome was still staring at the the giant inu, Sesshomaru began to squirm a bit in her arms and once her attention was drawn back to him, she then began to try and calm him down once again. Finally after a while Kagome had finally managed to calm Sesshomaru down and once he was calm she turned back to the giant silver inu that was know standing, err looming over her, staring down at her with its blood red eyes.

Kagome wasn't sure on what to do or let alone on what to say but before she knew it the silver inu had reverted down from its true form and into its humanoid form. What Kagome saw made her eyes go wide because he looked like a perfect mix of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, even though he leaned more towards Sesshomaru.

Taisho just stared at the strange girl who was staring at him with wide eyes and even though he wanted nothing more then to have his pup safely in his arms and to know where his mate was, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. For some strange reason he just couldn't and while he was staring at her he heard a cooing sound that brought his attention back to his pup who was still in her arms.

While Kagome was staring at the other inuyokai who was obviously Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father, a cooing sound brought her attention back to who was still nestled in her arm's.

Sesshomaru was more then happy that his father was there and that there was no longer a threat but he wasn't so happy that both his parents weren't paying attention to him, so he then decided to gain their attention.

"May I have my pup back or will I have to take him back myself?" At his questions Kagome looked back at Taisho and even though she knew that he had every right to have back his son but she was a bit hesitant, she loved Sesshomaru already and she didn't want to let go of him but there was a possibility that if she didn't then he would attack her and then take him form her without even knowing what had happen to his mate and mother of their child.

He at least deserved to know what had happen and she needed to tell him in a calmly manner, though she hopped that he wouldn't attack her once she tells him what had happen to his mate and what she is know to his son. Kagome took a deep breath and extended Sesshomaru out towards him.

The moment that Sesshomaru was extended towards him Taisho gently took a hold of him, once nestled safely in his arms he gently nuzzled his pup's soft little head and rumbled softly in his chest. When Sesshomaru felt his father nuzzle his head and heard the soft rumble, he too rumbled back at his father and nuzzled him as well.

Kagome smiled at the sight before her, she could tell that he loved Sesshomaru with all of his heart and soul, while she was looking at them she then felt sadden in knowing that she would have to tell him what had happen to Sesshomaru's mother.

Once Taisho was done nuzzling his pup he looked back at the female who held him at first and when he did he saw that she looked...sad? Why was she upset? Just before he could ask her anything he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and pitched forward, just before she could hit the ground Taisho had caught her in his left arm while Sesshomaru was in his right arm.

Kagome was unsure if she should tell him what had happen to his mate and what she was to Sesshomaru now, also on why and how they were attacked by low level yokai's and while she was thinking all of this she felt her body starting to feel tired and before she knew it her whole world went dark.

Taisho had managed to have the strange girl safety in his arm while his pup was in the other, he then wondered what he should do now. Should he bring her to his home and question her there? Or should he make camp and then question her once she awakens? Even though he was unsure of what to do one thing was for sure, he had questions and there was no doubt that the questions that he had _she_ had the answer's to them and he was going to get them no matter what.

~~~~  
>Okay first of all I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while things have been like a rollercoaster at my house lately and I probably won't be updateing as much as I want to but I do promise to update whenever I get the chance. Anyways this chapter is pretty long and Kagome finally gets to meet InuTaisho! Yay! Don't worry he won't be freezing her or be all out mean to her like Sesshomaru was th efirst couple of times that he had meet her. Also I am a bit stuck here, I am unsure if he should take her back home or stay and make camp. So, please tell me what you my readers think he should do. Take Kagome home or make camp? And after about a week before christmas depending on what has the most votes on I would make Taisho do. Anyways enjoy! Review and nothing negative please! ;P<p> 


	4. AN

Hello my fellow readers' and reviewers'!

I have noticed that I haven't updated any of my stories' recently and I sincerely apologize for that and the reason that I haven't update any of my stories' is because not only is my internet not working at times but because once again we are having Christmas over at my house, again!

Which means that we have to get thing's ready and prepared, which also means that I am almost never on the computer and I have barely written sentence's in any of the new chapters' that I am working on.

But I promise that I'll try to update before or sometime after the Christmas as soon as everything calms down both on the internet and at my house as well.

Until then Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's!


End file.
